Coils of product, such as oscillated wound steel coils, are normally shipped on rectangular skids. Generally, each skid holds two coils in upright side-by-side positions, the skid being constructed to provide recessed areas in which the coils may be seated on edge; they are usually strapped in place using steel banding or the like. It is also important that the skid be able to accommodate a single coil lying flat, since a shipment frequently consists of an odd number of coils.
In addition to maintaining the coils in position, the skid must have means to keep them out of contact with one another so as to avoid damaging the product, the edges of which are particularly vulnerable. This may be done by using separator members in addition to the banding by which the coils are strapped in place, such separator members generally comprising hefty structural pieces interposed between the two side-by-side coils.
As a matter of economy, skids used for this purpose must be capable of repeated use, and must therefore be well adapted for transport in bulk for return to the manufacturer or distributor of the product. Normally, the empty skids will be stacked one upon another to achieve maximum utilization of the space available in the truck or freight car used for transporting them, and they must therefore be constructed with this in mind.
The skids heretofore provided for holding coils of product have not adequately satisfied all of these criteria. Moreover, in certain instances they have necessitated the use of excessive amounts of packaging materials, they have been overly massive and heavy, and they have not been well suited to use for coils of a range of diameters. In addition, for most facile handling it is very desirable that skids of this kind accommodate the fork of a fork-lift truck from each of four directions, and that they be capable of rolling on a conventional conveyor in either a sidewise or endwise orientation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel skid for holding coiled products, which is adapted to securely maintain them in either upright or flat positions, which will effectively maintain side-by-side coils out of contact with one another, and which will provide a high degree of protection to the product.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a skid which does not require the use of packaging components other than banding to maintain the coils of product in place, which is capable of holding coils of differing sizes, and which is relatively light in weight for easy handling and yet sufficiently strong and durable to permit repeated use.
Another object is to provide a novel skid having separator posts that can be disassembled and stored within components on the base for convenient return shipment, and that may also have interengaging components to enhance the security of stacking with another skid of like construction.
Yet another object is to provide a skid that can be lifted from either the end or the side, and can be conveyed either sidewise or endwise.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novel method for the loading, unloading and return of a skid for coiled products.